Dating the Amazing Spiderman
by Ear-Tweak-Sama
Summary: Kitty Pryde has had a long time crush on boy next-door Peter Parker. What happens when she finally acts on these feelings? Shadowcat/SpiderMan
1. Phone Call

* * *

Title - - "Dating the Amazing Spider-Man"

Sum - - Kitty Pryde has always liked Peter Parker, one day she decides to act on her crush.

Disclaimer - - I don't own the comic book nor the characters of the "Spider-man universe". I own most of the books! - - get shot by the copyright lawyers- - But . . . not in the same fashion that Marvel owns it.

((**IMPORTANT NOTE**:)) This is based in the Universe of the Ultimate Spider-man comics.

Chapter One - - "Phone call"

6/ 4/ 09

Dear Diary,

Hey, it's me again . . . so today is _the_ day! I'm finally gonna gather up the courage to call him. I've been such as _spaz_ lately! Even now I can hear my heart pounding in my ears . . . I mean I've battled Magneto for God's sake! I just like him sooooooo much. . . .honestly I dunno what my damage is, it's taken me this long just to admit that I like him and I mean REALLY like him. He's such a super smart, incredibly sweet, absolutely loveable guy and when I think of him . . . it's like a mass of butterflies that've just finished going through their metamorphosis and are pushing away and leaving behind their chrysalis, flapping their wings, and fluttering toward the sky.

God.

I. can't. believe. I. just. said. that.

I'm such a colossal uber-nerd. Whatever. I'm so done here.

* * *

I so cannot do this. I undoubtedly and undeniably just can't do this!

I closed my eyes and tried to breathe through my nose, it's was a lot hard than it should have been, but nevertheless I kept trying. There I was sitting on the edge of my bed chewing a hole right through my bottom lip, trembling at the thought of calling this incredible nice guy. I slowly opened one eye, and peek over to look at Jean. She had this completely earnest encouraging look plastered on her face. _Go on, you can do it. _She calmly said without speaking a single word. Although I applaud her mutant abilities such as her telepathy, I honestly hate it when she does that.

"What's the worst thing that can happen?" Ororo asked, placing the phone in my hand.

I blew a loose strand of hair from my face, and a few more of the chocolate brown strands fell in its place. I collected them and pulled them behind my ear, "He could say no." I mumbled. "It's not out of the realm of possibilities."

Jean took the phone from my hand; her fingers quickly danced over the keypad, and then pressed it to my ear. "Jean!" I hissed glaring through my screen of brown hair. She silenced me with the swift movement of her finger to her lips.

I gulped loudly and tried to swallow the dry knot that had formed in the base of my throat. It burned, and painfully so – like an itch that needed to be scratched. "could you connect me to Peter Parker, please?" I asked after a blatant five minutes of the operator asking me who I wanted her to connect me to.

First ring. Second ring. Third ring.

"Yello, Parker residence."

I hung up.

I sighed loudly then allowed my head to slowly droop into the palm of my hands. If there had ever been a time for phasing through something . . . this was definitely the time.

Jean whistled, "nice one."

"Shut up!" I grumbled through my hands. I didn't pull my face from them, I merely "reflected" on my current situation and allowed my mind to wander and contemplate the various methods for strangling someone.

"Now, that wasn't very nice." Jean commented, obviously reading my mind.

I didn't apologize.

"In my country, 'hello' is a nice way to- -" Ororo began, with slight humor in her tone.

"Leave!"

The two women shuffled out of the room with a pair of identical smiles on their faces. Alright, so my communication skills needed a little work. No one was perfect. I pressed re-dial and attempted the call again.

"Hello?" the voice asked, with a hint of irritation.

"Uh, hi, is this Peter Parker?"

"Yes." He said, still obviously irritated.

"This is. . . Kitty Pryde." I stammered, "uh, do you remember me?"

"How did you get this number?"

At first I was a little hurt by the question. He would most definitely think I was some strange stocker girl now, if he didn't already. I tried to be reasonable, and think about from his perspective. It was sort of creepy.

"Information." Now, I had reached an all time low.

"Oh." That's all he could manage.

"Um, yeah, sorry to just call you out of the blue and all but I was wondering. . ." I trailed off into silence.

After a few minutes he finally spoke up. "Hello?"

I wanted this torture to be over! Why couldn't I just ask him a simple question? Why was this taking so much effort? "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Uh, school." He said dryly.

Duh, idiot! I knew that.

"I mean, like, after that."

"Why? Is everything okay?" pure concern lingered in his voice now.

"Yeah. No. What?" I was so confused. Honestly, at this point my mouth had established a mind of its own.

"Is there something going on with Wolverine again, or- -"

"No, no, no this is, um, like, I'm asking if you want to hang out with me, like, uh, after school." There! I'd finally said it. Now, that the hard part was done, here comes the rejection.

He took a deliberate pause. "With the X-men?"

I moved the phone from my ear. Okay, I guess the hard part wasn't over with yet. I rubbed the back of my neck continuously. Oh, boy. This was just great.

"Uh, no. Just . . . me." I said meekly. Now fully anticipating the wave of rejection.

He seemed shocked. "Like for fun?"

"Yeah."

Again shocked. "Really?"

I smiled at his tone. "Yeah."

"Uh, yeah. . .Yeah!"

"Really?" now it was my turn to be shocked.

"Yeah."

I thought for a moment then scowled. "You don't have a girlfriend do you?"

"No." he practically laughed.

"You promise?" I asked skeptically.

"I did, but I don't anymore. It's a long story, but no I do NOT have a girlfriend."

Now I could laugh. And I did, an honest true genuine laugh. "Man, I'm sorry I worded it that way. I was just. . . you know bad experiences."

"No! It's okay. I under- -" he said quickly

"What time do you get out of class?" I asked matching the speed of his own voice.

"Like 3:30."

"You want to meet there or- - "

"Yeah, sure, yeah."

"Okay." I was mentally dancing around right now.

"Hey, um, don't- - "

Uh oh. It was almost as bad as the dreaded "but".

"What?" I tried not to add any extra emotion to my voice.

"Don't come in costume or anything. Or uniform or whatever you guys call what you- -"

Oh, that all he wanted to insure? What a relief.

"Oh, I know that. . .like duh." I added a girlish giggle on the end.

"Okay, just making sure. I've had some close calls and- - "

I laughed again. "Yeah, I was there for a couple of them."

He scoffed. "That is true." He was holding back a smile.

"So, um, 3:30 where?" I wanted to change the subject, dwelling on past events wasn't something I enjoyed doing.

"Midtown High. In Queens." He said a little sheepishly. I wonder why.

"Okay."

"Okay. Um, Kitty?"

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Thanks for – thanks for calling like this. This was pretty cool of you."

We ended it there causally. No awkward goodbyes. Which was just perfect! If I'd known that he was going to take it so well, I wouldn't have stressed over the whole phone deal in the first place. Thinking back on it now just seemed childish.

I whipped out my diary from under my pillow and with exaggerated giddiness I started writing again. Only this time a newspaper clipping with a picture of the web-slinging spider-man was going to be glued to the next page.

God. I can't wait until tomorrow.


	2. Familiarities

Chapter Two - - "Familiarities"

6/5/09

Dear Diary,

WOW! I can't believe how incredibly excited I am for my date this afternoon. Who woulda thought that I'd start dating Peter Parker . . . not me that's for sure. Hmm, I wonder what our pairing name could be. . . Petty? No way. Spider-cat? Ugh, that's even worse than the first one. Well, whatever we decided to be I hope that it will work out considering both of our. . . "fast paced" lives. But we're both the good-guys so I mean there's nothing to stop us. . . right? Diary, why do I feel like something bad is going to happen today?

Man. . .

I'm really praying that it doesn't.

Well, it's 2:30 now. I think I'm going to get ready.

Wish me luck!

-

I turned the corner on to Midtown High school. The flooding wave of students told me I'd arrived just in time. Which was a relief! Being late to a first date wouldn't leave a really great impression, but it wasn't entirely my fault considering how I'm not allowed to pilot the X-jet and nobody in the entire mansion would give me a ride. So, I just barely made it out of the mansion before 3:20, thank you Nightcrawler, and to the school.

Honestly, standing in front of high schools gives me the creeps. Such I'm only seventeen, but I never was one for schools, and being a mutant in high school isn't a good combination. And standing here on the steps of the behemoth sized red-brick school with a hundred plus students pouring from the building, you'd have to agree that I was out of my element.

I ran my hand through my hair. I knew it was tangled. It had to be, and even as I filed through the locks it didn't feel as if it was doing much good. I straightened out my favorite red star graphic tee, which in my defense was a security blanket, and attempted lessen the wrinkles in my jeans.

Once I looked up from my fidgeting I froze in place.

There he was. His face gave away the fact he was looking for me too. I gave a weak wave as a greeting.

As he approached I took in everything. His clothes. His hair. Even his face.

I couldn't breathe. He was so cute!

He descended the stairs quickly giving me less time to prep to say something cool and collective.

One Mississippi. Two Mississippi. Three Mississippi?

"Hi." Wow, that truly was the best I could come up with?

"You showed." He smiled seeming fairly impressed.

"Of course." I said, smoothly.

"Wow." He breathed.

Beside us on the streets a few jocks were tormenting a slightly geeky looking boy. The forced him up against a car, which was either a) the geeky boy's, b) one of the jocks, or c) none of the above. The taller of the jocks took a firm grip on the geeky boy's shirt collar with one hand and then with another a hold of his jeans. Two other's broke out in hysterics as the tall boy lifted the geeky boy into the air by his underwear. Other students gathered to watch the entertainment. No one helped the boy. A clear example of why I didn't currently attend high school.

"So, this is high school, huh?" I asked, slightly irritated, "I've been here four seconds and I hate everyone."

He smirked. "Well then now you've learned everything you'll ever learn in high school."

"So. . ." I began, reverting my eyes back to Peter.

"Is there, um, a plan for the evening?" He asked, sensing my discomfort.

I paused and thought about it for a moment. God. I was such a freakin' spaz!

"There is no plan. Do you have a plan?" I admitted, rather meekly.

Embarrassed his rubbed the back of this neck. "I have no plan."

We both settled on something to eat. The mall, an obvious favorite of the average teenager, was the best place. For one, it was full of people, which was good because being with Petey always makes me awkward and clumsy! So this kept the environment neutral. And two, in my haste to leave the mansion I hadn't thought twice about getting something to eat. Go figure.

"Corn dog on a stick!" I cheered, before digging in.

He chuckled at my childishness. "A modern achievement."

He was in a humorous mood! This was great! "When the mutants take control of the Earth, the man who invented the corn dog will be spared." I gave him a small smile as I took another bite.

Nothing.

No laugh. No smile. No nothing.

I looked up to register his face. He was above all things concerned, but a mixture of confusion also dominated his face. He looked completely adorable.

"I'm kidding. Totally kidding."

He leaned over the table, not close enough to touch me, but close enough so I could hear him whisper. "Are you guys taking over the Earth?"

I mustered some coolness. "No. Joking. Promise." I gave him a smile. "We're the _good _mutants. We're the ones that want the peace."

"Okay. Well, then you might not want to make announcements like that then." He said through gritted teeth. It was said more as a concern for my well being rather than a warning.

I lightly smacked my head. "Ugh, my comedy sucks."

He laughed, finally, then picked up a French fry. "So, this call. This whatever _this_ is. This was a shockerooni."

"Yeah? I uh, yeah, listen, I don't know what you're life is like, but all this saving the world and all of it. . . . I have no friends."

He looked slightly shocked. "Me too."

Ah, sarcasm, how I loathe thee.

"Really?" I asked skeptically.

He nodded. "You know the Fantastic Four? Johnny Storm?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Kinda."

"Him too. He told me. It's not just us, its part of the whole - -"

But before he could finish two brute-like male teens rudely and purposely bumped into him.

"Sorry, didn't see you sweetie." One of them said.

I narrowed my eyes then growled. "I'm guessing you know that tool?"

"Yeah, the blond is Flash Thompson." He mumbled.

I glanced over again toward the table the two boys had just sat down at. Flash Thompson blew me a kiss with a devilish grin. Disgusting.

"You could mop the floor with him."

"I could. But I can't. If I did. . .the two seconds of bliss would be followed by ten years of hell." He said, dipping another fry in ketchup.

This sparked another round of questions. "So, no one knows what you can do?"

"Nope."

"And you hold it all in?" I asked. Question number two.

"Yep."

"Why _don't_ you go public? Show off a little bit? And live the good life?" That was three questions back to back. I was on a role.

"It already is. People hate Spider-Man, and no one even knows who he is. And I have my aunt who is raising me. I can't put her world in danger. I can't do that. I mean - -what kind of a selfish evil scum would I be to do that to her? Too many people know who I am _already_. It scares the bejeebees out of me. That's why I had to break up with my girlfriend. She kept - -nah, forget it."

I was in way too deep for him to stop now. "No, what?"

"It doesn't matter and I'm whining. And you know when you have that voice that tells you to stop whining and nobody care - -I have that right now. Plus nobody cares."

Wow, he's really hard on himself. No wonder I liked him so desperately. We're very similar.

"I _swear_ I care. Tell all the voices in your head that I was actually interested in what you were going to say."

He leaned over the table again. "Well - -"

I laughed. Its weird how all the good stories start off with "well. . ." To encourage this little charade I leaned forward slightly as well.

" - - my girlfriend. She was - -"

"Does she know who you really are?"

"Yeah. And she wasn't being very careful and – and seriously she kept getting almost killed! I couldn't - -the responsibility – I couldn't handle it because she wasn't listening to me when I told her where to stay safe."

"Wow." Now it was my turn to breathe.

He nodded. "How about you?"

I scowled. "do you know who Iceman is?"

"The snowball guy from your team?"

"Yeah. We were kinda almost sort of - - but he ended up being a jerkwad tool and now I have to, like, _live_ in a house with him even though, you know. ."

"Ugh. . that must suck." He commented.

"Yeah. At least normal people, they break up- they get to _avoid_ each other."

This time he shook his head. "Yeah, but me and MJ – we're still in the same class _**together**_."

"But you get to go home after school. Not me. I have to listen to his crap all day."

He laughed again.

God. I really was starting to love his beautiful snort-like chuckle.

"But what do they say: 'Don't – "

"Poop where you save the world from mutant terrorists?"

He smiled a hearty smile. "Or something like that."

This time when we were interrupted it wasn't someone knocking into Peter. It was someone throwing something on to our table. The salt shaker ricocheted off of the table, breaking the lid, and shattered all over the floor.

Flash and his friend laughed. As if that little stunt was funny. . .

"can we go somewhere. . ._**they**_ can't be?"

"YES!"

We wandered further into the depths of downtown New York. He lead me by the hand through a series of buildings some tall, some small, but then we somehow arrived at the building across the street from the Baxter Building. Peter led me to the roof, where he claimed was the best spot in New York to watch the sun set. . . boy how time sure does fly when you're enjoying yourself.

"You okay with this?" he asked, taking my hand.

I look at him, and wonder if he actually thinks I have a problem with romantic gestures or something, but I smile and say, "Oh yeah. This is _cool_."

He nods his brown hair slightly blowing in the wind, "You okay with the wind?" His gaze drifted to my short sleeved T-shirt, to my bare arms, and then back to my face.

"It phases right through me." I say, another attempt at a joke.

Once safe and secure on the roof we peer off dreamily into the horizon watching as the sun dips slowly behind the San Fransico bridge. A flock a pigeons take off from some where in the distance and as they took fade into the background it all begins to feel so. . .magical. Man, I truely have lost it.

For a moment of a time, we're both silent, gazing at the city as the sky begins to turn orange. I want to tell him how I feel or at least get his opinion on the matter. I close my eyes, inhale, and then exhale through my mouth.

"So -- can you not date _anyone_? Is _that_ whate you were saying before?" I mentally want to slap myself for how desperate I sound.

Peter deliberates for a heartbeat of a time, and then responds. "I - - I don't think I can. I can't protect the person from - - "

"But what if. . .they had, I don't know, mutant powers and could take care of themselves?" I can't believe I've literally spelled out what I meant. I cringe, god, if I was him, I would be really creeped out by this! Man, I'm such a spaz! now would be a good time to disappear or run.

"I - -I can't believe I just did that." I say, as I sink down beneath the roof tile.

"Well. . ." Peter starts to say.

"Nevermind!!" I say exasperated.

"What are you?" He questions turning to try and catch me. Not gonna happen. "What, what - -?"

After phasing through the ceiling I land somewhere in the basement of the building. My heart is thudding so loud that I can hear the pulse in my ears -- ringing loud enough to be an alarm! What the hell is wrong with me?!

"Loser! You fought Magneto for God's sake, what's your damage?" I place my hand over my heart, hoping to steady the pounding. Once it's returned to a realtively normal state I climb my way back to the ceiling.

"Should I leave?" Peter asks, unsure of what else to do.

"Don't leave." I say reappearing.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm a spaz. sorry."

"What's going on?" he asks after locating me.

"That was insanely forward of me. That this. . ." I can't find the right words.

"What?" wow, for someone who's suppose to be super smart. .he doesn't catch on very fast.

"That thing about having a girlfriend with powers. That was way. . "

"Uh, I actually thought it was like, an excellent point. I wasn't freaked out."

I sigh, and loud enough for him to hear too, " I was!"

"Clearly." he smiles.

He helps me once again phase through the roof, and once we're side by side, I begin to feel really uncomfortable, almost like I did on the phone. Fan - flippin'- tastic!

"I'm a spaz." I say for the billionth time today.

"No, _I'm_ a spaz. You're quirky."

"And quirky is French for. . .?"

"Cute." he breathes heavily.

I lean closer to him, my body impulsively controlling itself. "Cute is. . .good." I conclude.

"Yeah, cute _is_ very good." Peter whispers, so low I can barely hear.

I close my eyes and lean in further, my heart is thudding louder than ever now, but I try to ignore it and focus on the fact Peter and I might just share our first kiss. I stand up on my tiptoes and pucker my lips slightly. I can feel is breath on my lips, it makes me quiver. God! my pulse has jumped a thousand.

A booming crash erupt from somewhere within the city. Peter pulls away. And I scream every cuss-word that I know in my head. But once I open my eyes and look, a massive cloud of smoke rises from the streets.

"Whoah."

I turn back to Peter, who now is stripping off his street-clothes to reveal his spider-suit underneath.

"I gotta go check it out. Will you wait --?" I wonder what he means?

"I'll come."

"No, I can do this - -"

By now I getting a little irritated. Just who does Peter think he is? "Dude, I'm a super hero, too. Let me swing there with you."

"But you might. . " I already know what he's about to say. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Wow, he truely offended me!

"Hey. I can't get hurt. Remember?" I say forcefully, thrusting my phased hand through his chest. Take that spider-man!

He's slightly take aback but recovers. By now, he is fully dressed, mask and all, and getting ready to leap into web-slinging action. "You're right. Sorry. Let's go."

Now I feel horrible for thinking he was being alittle egotistical. Great.

He loops this free arm around my waist then swings off the building. And the rush is so completely thrilling that I can't help but belt out a, "Whoooohooo!!"

We arrive on the scene just as the bank robber comes thundering form the bank firing some sort of plasmic energy type guy. From his face, and obvious frantic nature, he doesn't look too bright. And as I take in his goofy outfit I can't help but wonder if his mother picked it out for him.

"Back the fuck up! I am not kidding around this time!!" he shouts, shooting at a few stray cops. "Now, step the fuck off! I'm not joking!"

You've gotta be kidding me. I roll my eyes then step in front of him, hands on hips, with a patronizing smile clearly plastered on my face. "You sure do look like you're joking."

He aims and fires his guns directly at me, they phase right through me, and it scares him shitless. How priceless! I crack my neck then relax my shoulders. Weird. It kinda tickles.

"Can you do my back now? Because I've been really _stressed_." No kidding.

The thief backs up and readys himself to jet in the opposite direction. On the wall behind him, Peter - - I mean Spider-man I crawling just at the right angle to start an attack. Nice subty Peter!

"I gotta get outta here!" the theif shouts.

"And I think you gotta get yourself a new catch-phrase." I say smugly, "Hey, you know what I can do? I can phase myself through your cute little massagers. Isn't that cool? Except, oops, when I do, it disrupts the electrical thingamajigs and it breaks them. Sorry!"

I take a few steps toward him and whisper, "But whatever you do. . .don't look behind you."

He doesn't listen, he turns and is greeted by Peter with a "Hi, Herman."

The theif, who Peter called Herman, takes off in another direction chanting ohmygod repeatedly. Peter then knits and flings a thick sticky web screen like thing in front of him, and catches him mid-run. Catches thieves just like flies. . .people weren't lying.

A crowd gathers along with the police to stop and stare at the now caught Herman. I admire our work, a job well done! If the professor could only see me now, working as a team with Peter. What a joke, more like playing around. Nevertheless, I get cocky.

"Ladies and gentlemen. . .The amazing Spider-man!" I scream and point to Peter.

The crowds roar with an appluse. " See they like you!" I beam.

"Cute. Shall we?" he isn't pleased.

We swing right back to the building from before, I'm a little dizzing from all the web swinging but hopefully I'll get use to it. "_Well, Indiana Jones, you certainly haven't forgotten how to show a lady a good time_." I figure he'll be pleased with my little geek-moment.

"_Yeah, you're really somethin'_,"he says.

I blush something fierce. Wow, wow, wow, he really likes me!

"You're suppose to say: 'I'm something all right, until I get my five thousand dollars back you're getting more than you bargained for. . .', " He explains, I cock my head to the side in a lost manner. What the hell? "No? Nothing?"

"Wow, you just out-geeked me. That's something."

"Well, I'm sure it won't be the _last_ time."

We're back in the comfortable mood again! Thank god, and just as we're about to go in for the big kiss, my pager beeps. . . grr.

"Crap."

"What?" he thinks I'm talking about the almost kiss.

"My ride's here."

"Your ride?"

Overhead the Black birde (X-jet) appears, a spotlight of yellow casted down on us. Great now we're a show.

"You gotta go?" he asks dejectedly.

"I gotta."

"_Tsk_, Can we- -I don't know. Can I call you?"

I beam once more, "Yeah! Totally." calm down you freak, geez I'm way over-eager.

He pulls back the sleeve of his spidy-suit prompting me to write. . .something. Hopefully my number. "Email me too, because the Professor hates when the phone rings after ten." I say, scribbling down my email.

"Can we- - can we do this again?"

"Yeah!" there I go again.

I pause for a minute and instantly my hand fly to my head to ease the pain of Jean power, I try to block out her thoughts, but I fail. "Hold on. . .Shut up Jean!" I explain, ""Jean Grey. She's talking to me in my head."

He smiles, "and you were making fun of my voices."

She stops once I tell her I'm in the middle of something kind of important, and throw in that I haven't been kissed yet. She laughs then fades away.

"What's your schedule like?" I ask.

"My schedule? It _**sucks**_!"

"Yeah, mine too." I laugh.

"But weekends. I work Saturday afternoon, but that's it."

I think through my schedule and wonder if I'm free. "Can I- - you want to do something Saturday night?"

"Yeah. Can you?"

I finally say. " I don't want to push."

"No, really I want to. I really do Saturday night."

"You swear? Unless we're saving the world from something. Okay. That's the only reason I won't be able to.

"Understood. Me too."

He smiles shyly and leans toward me, "Were you going to kiss me before?"

Crap!

"I -- I think so."

"Okay."

"Okay?" I ask, stupidly.

"I mean if you still want to. .."

"I just didn't know if you want. . . I just didn't want you to think I didn't if you did. . ."

He instantly wraps his arms around me and pulls me into the best embrace/kiss I've ever had. His lips are warm against mine, soft, tender, and he tastes great! I throw my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, never wanting it to end.

We part as the X-jet teleports me.

At home I rush to my room, and head straight to my diary.

6/5/09 night

Dear Diary,

I'm just starting this page now, to save it for later, but I gotta hurry and email Peter. Be back in a flash!

-

I end it on that note. I pull out my laptop from it's bag, flip it open, than start typing away crazily at the keys. I smile once I send it. When a mintue passes, I have a reply.

And then it dawned on me.

I have a boyfriend.

No. Way!


End file.
